His Fathers Dream
by Bjorn The Elvish Prince
Summary: Jonty (OC) is a 16 year old boy who beyblades for fun until his father, a once world champion, wants him to turn professional, he must decide if he will follow his fathers dream or do as he wants.Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.  
  
This is my first fanfic, won't be great so don't expect much.  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter One: Pre-Tournament Training  
  
"Let it rip!" Jonty yelled as his beyblade shot from his launcher. "You need to pull harder when you rip, Jonty" "Yes Father" Jonty look at his father, a once world champion, now unable to blade due to the accident. Jonty remembers it all to well, the look on his fathers face when he was told his arm was to be amputated. "Concentrate!" "Yes father, sorry father". Jonty knew he needed to keep blading, to make his father happy. Just then Jonty's beyblade roared out of the stadium and into his hand. "You know the local tournament is coming up soon son." Said Jonty's father. "Yes...I know..." "I hope you intend to enter it, this training shall not go to waste."  
  
A glum look came across Jonty's as he nodded. He knew he had a good chance of winning, but this sort of blading was not what he liked, he was in it for the fun, but his father on the other hand wants him to become world champion some day. "That's my boy Jonty. Now lets see you try out some special attacks." "Yes father." "You know Jonty, they say the top two from the South Island local tournament will join as a team with the top two from the North. I hope to see you in it. Boy! That would make me so proud". His father said with a great smile on his face. Jonty knew what he must do, he must make that team, for his fathers sake.  
  
Jonty was about to launch his beyblade when he heard a familiar voice. "Jonty!" Jonty looked to see whom it was, then his face lit up, finally, a good excuse to take a break from training. "Samuel, how's things?" "Not too bad, training as usual I see." Replied Sam. "Good afternoon Sam, and yes, there will be a lot of training for Jonty in the next few days." Said Jonty's father. "Oh...why is that Mr. Peterson?" asked Sam puzzled. "Because Jonty will be competing in the local tournament on Saturday." "WOW.... Cool!" Yelled Sam excitedly. Jonty faced look grim, he looked at his blade, the green attack ring was cracked. "Father, I cannot enter the tournament with this blade." "But why not son, it is perfectly fine for someone of your skill level." "But father, it is broken." "Sam we better go inside and sort this out, you may stop by tomorrow and see Jonty then." Said Mr. Peterson in a stern voice. "Um, ok, bye Jonty" "Bye Sam"  
  
~~ The Next Day ~~  
  
Jonty awoke to find a brand new beyblade sitting next to him. It was green (green was his favourite colour), he brushed his hands through his short black hair and put on his favourite jeans and green T-shirt and of course his black cap that he wore constantly. He ran downstairs to find his father sitting at the table. "Dad, I'm just going out for a while, I'll be back soon!" "Don't be long son, the tournament is in two days and we have a lot of training to do with your new blade." "Yes Dad, bye." Yelled Jonty  
  
Jonty ran as fast as he could to the Car Park behind the local store, where he and his friends competed in friendly beybattles. The sound of frenzied children and beyblades roaring could be heard a hundred metres down the street, Jonty pulled out his brand new blade reading for some practice. When Jonty arrived all went silent, everyone was huddled around someone, Jonty could not yet see who it was but could see Isaac, the local bully laughing. Jonty noticed something strange, Isaac was holding not one, but two beyblades, he finally recognized the second blade, it was Sam's!  
  
"So Peterson finally shows, but too late to save his friends beyblade." Jonty looked down to see Sam, he was holding his face, and it seems he was badly hurt. "What did you do to him?" Jonty snapped angrily. "Well I won his beyblade fair and square, but he was some what resistant to hand it over." Replied Isaac. Jonty looked confused, its not like Sam to compete in this type of match, he guessed Isaac forced him, Jonty knew what he must do. "I challenge you to a battle!" Yelled Jonty "What!" everyone watching gasped. "You! Want to challenge me!?!" Said Isaac in a suprised fashion. "Yes, but if I win, you return to Sam his blade." "And if I win I get yours." Said Isaac with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
They prepared to launch. Jonty pulled out his new blade and stuck it on his launched. "I'll count you in" Said Sam. "Three...Two.... One.... Let it rip!" The two blades launched violently into the makeshift stadium, an old wok, probably found in the rubbish. The beyblades spun around in the wok, chasing each other in circles. Finally Isaac's blade slammed into Jonty's, but everyone was amazed to see that his attack bounced off Jonty's blade. "Go attack now beyblade!" Jonty yelled His beyblade rushed forward knocking Isaac's out of the wok. "NO!" Screamed Isaac, as his blade landed next to him. "I have won, you must hand Sam's blade back." Isaac kept his promise and gave it back. Then Jonty rushed home with a brand new spirit to beyblade, he never felt this good. He returned to his training in preparation for the upcoming tournament.  
  
End of Chapter one: A/N: Ok, it may be boring, a bit long, but I hope it will get better, if anyone can see this having potential please say so. 


End file.
